Castle A New Member
by StanaK
Summary: Castle and Beckett slept with each other some time ago...now she's pregnant... what's next? Right! A Castle Family!


This walk was one of the hardest in her life. When she arrived at the door of the flat, her heart was beating like a jungle drum. She felt stupid. Barely crying she knocked. "Coming." He opened the door and looked at her. "Kate, what are you doing here?" She closed her eyes and looked back at him. "Could I come in for a second?" "Yeah, sure." He stepped back and she took a deep breath. Walked into the room. "Wanna drink something?" "Äh, sure... water, please." Richard walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What's the matter, Kate?" She sat down on the couch and put her hair out of her face. "Yes... that thing.. Richard, I really need to talk to you. It's very important, but you know, I don't know how to tell you..." She stood up and walked through the room. "Kate. Just talk to me. Are you in trouble?" He took her hand. "No, I... Richard. I... oh, I don't know how to tell you." She shook his arms away and pointed him to sit down. Instead of he hold her tight and spoke to her silently: "Kate, calm down now. Just relax. Everything's okay. Don't worry." He gave her a big hug and she breathed insecure at his shoulder. "Sit down." He took her arm and pulled her to the couch. "Richard, you know, the night we spent together..." "Yes, I remember every wonderful second." "Well, yes, it was a great night, but that's not the point I am reaching for." She looked at him and put her hand at his cheek. "You were very cute, that night." He smiled and reached for her hand. She noticed her heart jumping out of her breast. "Kate, just relax." He huged her again, than kissed her. "You know, it's not important what you are going to tell me, I love you." Her hands were shaking and her head became black.

"Kathrine. Kate, wake up." He pushed her softly. "Darling, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked strict into his. He smiled. "What time is it?" "Ähm, about 1am." "Oh, why am I still here?" "Oh, you fall asleep and I won't wake you up, but now... I was about going to bed and I wanted to ask you if you want to come with me?" "Oh... I think I am going home now." "Oh, just shut up. I am not going to let you walk out that door. Come on. Let's go to bed." He took her hand and together they walked upstairs. She got out of her pants and put herself into bed. He was right beside her. Kissed her. Hugged her. Was above her and she felt good with that. Her problem was far away in this moment. She kissed him back, took his shirt of and smiled at him. "Are you okay now?" Kate nodded and smiled back at Richard. "Sure you want to do this?" She didn't answer him, instead of she clashed softly in his naked arm. "Come on, Rick. Don't be a baby." She kissed him with all her passion and he was everywhere. Above her, next to her. She gasped and the two began a wonderful game full of love.

The sun was shining through the red curtains and Kate yawned. She felt he was gone. After another minute she opened her eyes and looked around. With a smile she remembered the last night. How wonderful he had been. She put the covers away and stepped out of the bed. She was naked. Sure she was naked. She slept with him. Again. Kate reached for Richards shirt and covered her body, took one of his boxer shorts and walked out the bedroom. After a quick look into the mirror she went downstairs. "Good morning Kate." He gave her a quick glance and looked back to the oven. She smelled pancakes. "Breakfast?" She stood next to him and he smiled. She kissed him. "Oh, Kate, you slept here?" "Mother!" Richard turned to Martha and put a knife up. "Oh, Richard, put it away, please." Kate laughed out and took his hand back down to the working surface, where he was cutting strawberries. "Good morning, Martha. Yeah, I was sleeping here." Kate sat down at the table. Richard took the plate in front of his guest and put some of the pancakes on it. "Enjoy your meal." He kissed Kate's cheek and sat down next to her. Martha looked at the two and smiled. Kate ignored her look and ate her breakfast. "Oh, Kate, you wanted to talk to me yesterday evening. What was it about?" Her heart stopped for a second. "Well, yes... is it possible to finish breakfast first?" "Sure. That's no problem for me." He sipped from his coffee and nodded. Smiled.

She followed him into his room. He sat behind his desk and gave her that kind of glance she likes so much about him. She walked toward him and and sat at his lap. "You remember, the night we talked about yesterday evening?" He nodded. "Well, yes... I had a gastric flu before and you know... She looked at the floor. "I am pregnant." He laughed, than gasped. "Really? I mean, are you sure?" "Yeah. I was seeing my doctor yesterday morning." "And I am the father?" She pushed him hardly. "Sure! What the hell are you thinking of me?" "Oh my god!" He laughed out again. "Kate, I am the happiest man on earth!" He kissed her and she knew something has changed. "Kate. We are going to be parents!" He hugged her and together they laughed about the happy event. Kate started to think about the news and their small family growing. Then she started to worry, about Alexis, Martha, the future. All this thoughts came over her, like a waterfall. She saw herself as a mother and all the fears came back. The fears she had locked somewhere in her head. Richard hugged her again and she felt herself drifting away. Drifting away from him, being so happy. Drifting away from her upcoming bad thoughts. She just wanted to be happy. For one minute. Just like he was. Happy in anyway. Happy about the new family member and him being so happy. But then there was that thought that he might not be grown up enough for a second Kid. "Richard… I… are you sure we are ready for this? I mean… we haven't even admitted that we have feelings for each other." He looked straight in her face. "I admit that. A few months ago, when you were shot." His hands were around her arms and she felt the heat, which came from the inside of him. His face, so close to her own. He was sure about everything. The twelve year old was gone. Maybe just for a few minutes, but he was gone. He was here, he wanted to be the father. And he was so happy about everything. Instead of her, who had to think about everything thousands of times, he just accepted. He accepted that he would be a dad again. He would be the dad of her Kid. She would be a mom. Could this be real? But then she looked in his gorgeous eyes and faced the fact that this is her life, her future and that this is absolutely the right way to spend it. She smiled at him, from the heart. "Can I go and tell Martha, please?" She nodded and he kissed her. "Thank you, Kate. This is the best present I've ever got." Then he took her hand and opened the door of his office. "Mother. We need to tell you something." Martha sipped from her coffee and turned around. "What is it?" Richard stood in front of his mother, next to him Kate, who was absolutely not able to deal with the situation. "We are pregnant." Wait…what did he say? We? WE? Wasn't it her who has to feel bad all the time. "What?" Martha looked at her son like he was an alien. "Yes. Kate is pregnant. I wanted to tell you first." "Uhm… Congratulations!" Martha stood up and walked towards Kate. "My darling, that's wonderful!" She hugged Kate and her son. "Wow! These are big news! I don't know what to say!" Martha sat back down and giggled. "Soon I am going to be a grandma of two." Together they laughed about Martha's little joke, then there was silence again and Alexis came down the stairs. She smiled at her grandma, then stopped. "Detective Beckett, did anything happen?" "Morning Alexis, no, everything's fine. I just… I spent the night here, because it was later yesterday." The girl nodded, grabbed herself some coffee and stopped again. "Oh come on. I am not a little child anymore. Something's not okay here. I feel it. Dad, what have you done?" "Who? Me? Nothing! I did nothing! Really! Everything's fine." Kate stood next to him, trying not to giggle. Without any success. Alexis stared at her and her dad. "Guys, what the hell happened?" Richard looked at Kate, Kate looked at Richard and both started to laugh.

Alexis face lost its natural color and she had to sit down. "Alexis, is everything alright?" Martha leaned over her granddaughter and touched her softly at the shoulder. The girl sipped on a glass of water. "P…p…pregnant? By a one-night-stand?" It was not hard to see what she thought. She was angry, and upset and a little confused. "Dad, did no one tell you about condoms?" "Alexis!" The teenager looked up at her grandma, then into her dads face. "I am sorry, it's just…. Wow! I don't know what to say." She clapped her hands. "Uhm, Detective… so I think you will be around a little more often in the future?" Kate nodded, then walked to Alexis. "If you want…just call me Kate." Now it was Alexis turn to nod. It took a few minutes until Alexis was able to deal with the new situation. "Okay. Have you thought about moving in together? Or do you want to keep the separate flats? What about the kid's room? What did the doctor say?" "Uhm… to be honest we haven't thought that far, Sweetie." Richard just smiled at his so grown up daughter. He loves her like nothing else in his life. He raised her. He was with her all the time. And now there will be another kid in his life, to take care for. A baby, as small as Alexis was and he will see the kid rise, like he has seen Alexis rising. His thoughts were taken away, when Kate's cellphone rang. "Beckett." "Yo, Beckett, it's Esposito. We got a new case." "We are on our way." Richard looked at her and smiled. "New case?" Kate nodded and pressed Alexis hand. "Don't be worried, I am not going to take your dad away from you." Alexis stood up. "I know. I was just shocked. I really like you Kate." Smiling, then she hugged the lady cop. "I am very happy, for both of you." Kate went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed, while Richard talked to Alexis and his mother. "Yes, I know it is shocking, for both of you, but I love Kate, and I want to spend my life with her. I please you to accept that and maybe take part in it. Because you are the two most important girls in my life." "Dad, it's not that I am not happy about having a sibling soon, it's just… you could have been more careful." "I know. But here we go, that's life and I am not that kind of guy, who runs away. So we can solve this and this is maybe one of the best parts of our life." Martha nodded. "Darling, he is right. We need to see what's next. We are a family, and Kate is now part of it."

"Stop arguing, this is my car, and I am going to drive." Richard opened the apartment door for Kate. She was in front of him. "Please, come on, Richard." She turned to him. Looked at him, smiled and kissed him. "This will have no result." "I know." The two turned around and waved. Martha and Alexis waved back. And they closed the door behind them. Richard stopped, took Kate's hand and pushed her softly to the wall. "Richard!" She whispered his name toward him. "Katherine." He kissed her, stroke her cheek and gasped. "Do you know how happy you made me?" She shook her head. "Do you want to know how happy you made me?" She nodded. Her head was pressed to the wall and her fingers were drilled in his jacket. He kissed her, powerful, but softly, with energy but like a feather. It was like the first kiss, when they have been undercover. When she wanted to grab the weapon and he just kissed her. Her heart fluttered as she thought about that magic moment. So much time went by since that day. And now, he was fully hers and she was pregnant. 'Little Castle babies'. It was unbelievable. He breathed hardly, then stepped beside and looked at her, wiped over her lips, softly. She smiled and took his hand. It was such a beautiful moment for her. This was the new her. New, after all the trouble she went through and all the pain in her life. And now there was Castle and she just fell in love with him. The charming, childish author. Her charming, childish author. He wanted her, from the first day and now she was ready for him. Like the psychologist said. She had to let everything else go. Sure, there were still the thoughts she had before, but she was ready. So ready for him. Finally she found the guy, to spend her life with. 'Having you around makes it a little more fun'. Long time ago, it was so hard for her to even think of that sentence, and now she was able to admit that she is in love with him. "Richard…I don't want to read this scene in your next book." "Damn it. You know me so well." He laughed, kissed her again. "Never, Kate." Again his beautiful smile and she just had to believe him. No matter what he does, she wasn't able to resist him, or be mad at him. He was the one for her. Her partner, her man, her soul mate, even though their characters are so different.

"Lanie, what's it?" Kate opened the door of Richards red Ferrari and her heels cracked on the asphalt when she was on her way to the crime scene. Officers and Detectives, including Ryan and Esposito stared at the car and at Beckett. "Uhm, good morning, Kate. Well, this is definitely a murder. She was shot in the chest, from behind. Time of death was some when between 1am and 4am last night." Ryan was the first, who got his voice back. "Yeah, her name is Melinda Straut. She was 24 years old and she was a kindergarten teacher." "Ah, so you found her wallet?" Ryan nodded stepped back and Lanie lifted the bloody fabric over the death body, on the floor. Kate turned away, her face turned white and she had to fight against a huge wave of nausea. "Beckett, is everything all right?" She nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine." But she wasn't able to turn back to the body. In this moment Castle came around the next corner. As always, he carried two cups of coffee and he smiled at her. Thank god, she thought. She tried to smile back, without any success. A few second later he was next to her. "Kate, are you ok?" She just grabbed the coffee. "No, this is mine. This is yours. He took the coffee from her and gave her the other cup. "Where is the difference?" "Uhm, yours is decaf." "What? Oh, Richard, I am not a child." "No, you are not, but…" She mumbled and then smiled. "Thanks." "Always." Lanie looked at them and shook her head. "Guys, concentration on the crime scene, please!" "Lanie, I can't…." Lanie put the fabric back over the body and Kate sighed. "Thanks." "My dear, what's up with you?" Kate shook her head. "Nothing…. Just let's get back to work."

Kate took a set in Rick's car and breathed hardly. "Kate… what's the matter?" She just shook her head. "Nothing." "Kate." "It's nothing. Really." He took her hand. "Katherine Beckett. Would you please talk to me?" "I just… I wasn't able to look at the body." He laughed. "Kate. You are pregnant. It is normal, that something's are not like normally!" She didn't care if someone was looking, she just snuggled her heap up to his shoulder. "Kate. Everything's fine. Just a few more months and everything turns back to normal.

She didn't care if someone was looking, she just snuggled her head up to his shoulder. "Kate. Everything's fine. Just a few more months and everything turns back to normal." Her head was a mess and all the bad thoughts came back. 'What if' became a whole new meaning. She was so exhausted and didn't want to drive to the precinct. She didn't want to work. She didn't want to run in the captains arms. "Richard…" He stroked her back. "I need vacation. Right now." "Gates would never allow you this. And she doesn't even know that you are pregnant… from me. Maybe you should tell her soon." "I don't want to tell anyone about this. They would treat me like a baby." "Kate. They wouldn't." She leaned back. "They would. You know Ryan and Esposito. And the hell! Lanie! They would take away my weapon and tell me to sit in the precinct all day. I wouldn't be able to do that." "Ok, let's just drive there and then we will talk to Gates, today." "No." "Stop arguing again. We will tell her. This is important."

"Sir?" Kate knocked at the door of Gates office. "Yeah, come in Detective." Castle was behind her, holding her hand, when she entered the room and cleared her throat. "Sir. We need to talk to you." Gates looked at their hands and then back to Beckett. "Take a seat." The two sat down, still holding each other's hand. "What's the matter with you, guys?" "Uhm… We…I am… pregnant." Silence. Kate felt just a like a mice in front of a falcon, knowing the end is near. "Detective, you know what that means for your career, don't you?" Kate nodded. "Sure I know that. But that's where we are." Gates nodded. "Congratulations, Beckett." There was no comment needed, it was too easy to see that Gates wasn't honest. She stood up, shook Kate's hand and looked at Castle. "Mr. Castle, I hope you know what you have done." He looked at the floor and ignored her angry voice.

"I told you, that she would act like this." Castle and Beckett were standing in the kitchen of the precinct, discussing about Kate and her job. "Yes, you told me. I know. But it's better that we informed her." Kate pushed Castle softly. "No, it's not." The two were standing close, her hand on his arm. His on her hip. "Kate, really. It's better." "Yo, Beckett!" Kate stepped back, when Esposito came in the room. He stopped looked at her, then at Castle. "Uhm… is everything all right?" Kate cleared her throat. "Yeah, sure. What's it?" "Just… we got a hint. Strauts neighbors said she had a boyfriend and… we need to drive to the victims flat again, to make sure that we haven't missed anything. Do you want to join us?" Kate nodded. Turned around. "Are you coming Castle?" "Sure, I am right behind you." Esposito left the room with shaking his head. "Departure in five minutes." Kate just grabbed Richards arm pulled him close, looked up in his face and kissed him. "Let's go."

"This is Detective Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few more questions." Kate showed her badge and a little, old lady, with white hair opened her door. "Yeah, what is it?" We need to ask you about your neighbor, Melinda Straut." "Oh, Melinda. She was such a lovely girl. What a pity she had to die." Kate walked into the flat and Richard followed her. "Who is he?" "Oh, Hello, my name is Castle." "Ah, Castle, the Castle, who writes the novels?" Rick nodded. "Would you mind giving me an autograph?" "This is not why we are here." The glance she gave Rick was more than angry. "Mrs. Moris. Would you please tell us more about the boyfriend of the victim?" "I don't know much about him. He didn't fit in. He had tattoos and long hair. Maybe like a rock star. The kind of music he listened too was horrible. Loud and awful." "That's rock 'n' roll." "I don't care what it is. It was awful." Richard stepped back. "So, do you know his name?" "Ah…yes. It was Nick or something like that." "Do you know his last name?" "Not for sure. It was something popular. Like… Miller. Yes, it was Miller." Kate smiled at the old lady. "Thank you. Do you think, you might be able to identify him?" "Sure. Maybe I am old, but I am not stupid or blind yet." Richard giggled in her back and Kate turned around. Giving him that mad glance again. "Thank you, Mrs. Moris. We will call you, when we need your help again." The old lady opened the door for Beckett and Castle and waved the for goodbye. "That's was annoying." "Uhm… what exactly, my dear?" "You are annoying!" Richard stopped. "What are you talking about, Kate?" "You and your books." She turned around and looked directly in his eyes. "Richard Castle! Do you know how damn hard it is, to work, when you are around all the time? Can't you just go back home and keep on writing your stories?" He laughed. "No, I can't, because I need you around me all the time." Esposito just came around a corner and looked at them. "Guys, maybe you should talk about that later?" Kate's head turned into red and she stamped away. Down the stairs, outside, where she stood and tried to breath normally. "Rick… I… I don't…" Then she spewed her breakfast up to the street. „Oh damn, Kate. Are you ok?" „Do I look ok?" "To be honest, you look awful." She looked up in his face. "Would you please drive me home?" He took her hand and led her to the car. "Sure, darling." Together they made their way through the crowds of people, who were flittered through the city. Kate was able to feel Ryan and Esposito staring at her and Richards backs, but she didn't care. She just wanted to drive home, and lay down in her own bed, and be on her own. Richard helped her into the car, then he took his seat and started the Ferrari. "Kate?" "Hu?" "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, I just want to be home in my bed." "I am not going to drive you to your flat." "What?" "I will drive to my flat." "No, Richard, I am not a three-year-old. I am able to stay in my bed for one afternoon." "No, I want to take care for you and our kid." Our kid. He knew about it for three hours and he just said 'our kid'? Kate smiled. "What?" She took his hand and had that wide grin on her face, that she had, when he invited her to his poker group. "Nothing." She leaned back into her seat and just watched him drive. "Kate, would you please stop watching me? You make me nervous." "Sorry. It's just… Richard… I love you." He looked at her, one second too long. Kate screamed and Richard took the last chance to take control over the car. But too late. The Ferrari was out of control and Kate drilled her fingernails into Richards arm. In the next second the car stood. Everywhere was smoke from the car and Richard had to cough. He turned his head. Kate was next to him, breathing hardly and looking scared. "Are you ok?" Kate nodded, then looked at her lap. "No, I am not." There was blood everywhere. "Richard, get me out of that car. I can't move my legs." He tried to open his door and pushed it hardly. Finally it opened and he grabbed his phone to call 911. Seconds later he was next to Kate, holding her hand, trying to keep her calm. "Kate. Everything's ok." She panicked. "Nothing is fine. Richard, that's our kid!" She looked into his eyes and one single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she closed her eyes and everything around her went black.

Her eyes fluttered and she felt that someone was holding her hand. "Kate. Finally." It took so much energy for her to open the eyes. "Richard." She saw his worried face and tried to smile. It hurt. "Where am I?" "You are in the hospital; do you remember our car accident?" "Yeah. I do remember it. What's with the baby? Is everything all right?" Richard nodded. "The doctor said, we had luck. Everything is ok and there are no staying damages." Kate sighed. "Thank god." "Kate, really, are you ok?" "Sure." She tried to move her legs and looked at Richard. "What's it?" He looked away, to the floor. "Nothing." She put her hand on his cheek. "Richard." He took her hand into his. "Nothing." Then she looked at him and figured out what it was. "You feel guilty, don't you?" He looked away. "Richard, you don't have to. I am all right. The baby is fine and it was me who said that she is in love with you." He shook his head. "I was the one who drove the car." "Yeah, but everything's fine and I am not even mad with you." He looked back into her gorgeous green eyes and in her face, with bruises and scratches from the accident. He felt so guilty. It was all his fault. "Kate. I should have more concentrated." She leaned over and her face was very close to his. "Richard Alexander Castle. It was not your fault! And if you feel so bad, I will drive the next time." He smiled. "You really would like this, wouldn't you?" She nodded. "No chance." He giggled. "Never, my dear! Not in the next nine months!" She pulled him closer to herself and kissed him. "Je t'adore, Richard."

"Kate!" Martha hugged her like she was gone for years. "Hi, Martha." "Kido, you could have brought her home earlier." "Yes, mother, I just wanted to make sure that everything's all right." Kate stepped back and looked through the room. Somewhere upstairs there was a noise, then a door was slammed and Alexis ran down the stairs. "Kate! I am so happy you are ok!" The teenager hugged Kate hardly. "Alexis, sure I am. Everything's very fine, with both of us." Alexis still hugged her and Kate just laid her hands on the girls back. "I don't want you to go away, anymore." Everyone was silent and Kate smiled down at the child. "I don't want to go away too. I hope that your dad will allow me to stay, forever."

A couple of days later

"Kate, would you please open the door? Or do you want me to break up that door?" Richard kept on knocking on the bathroom door. "Katherine!" She turned the key and looked into his eyes. Her face was white as the one of a ghost. "Are you ok?" She shook her head. "There is that nausea all the time." He pulled her closer and hugged her. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Being pregnant sucks." He stroked her back. Martha came around the corner and looked at the two. "Shouldn't both of you be in the precinct?" Rick nodded. "Yeah, we should be, but Kate didn't feel well." Martha smiled at the couple. "Kate, darling, why don't you try some dry cookies?" She offered Beckett a tea and leaded her to the kitchen. "Where have they been, Kido?" "Up there, mother." Richard just opened a kitchen cupboard and put a box with cookies to the table. "But only the dry ones." Martha picked a few and put them on a dish, then handed them to Kate. "Here, try them. You should feel better in a few minutes." Kate looked at Martha and picked on cookie, bit in it. After she had eaten a few cookies she sipped from her tea and stood up. "Let's go to work. Thank you Martha." Kate grabbed her jacket and Rick stood in the middle of the room, not knowing where to go.

"Lanie?" Kate looked into the lab. "Yeah?" The ME looked around a corner. "Are here any… death bodies?" Kate cleared her throat. "Honey, this is the autopsy. Sure are here death bodies." "Uhm… are they covered?" Lanie looked at her friend. "Kate, come on in. They are. What's up with you?" Kate stepped into the room and grabbed herself a chair. "Where's Castle?" Kate shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room. "Honey, what happened?" Kate put her hair out of her face. "Nothing." "Oh come on! I'm smack you!" Lanie put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Tell me about it." It was like second world war was back and someone just dropped a bomb. "I am pregnant." Lanie laughed. "Oh come on, don't make fun of me, Kate." Kate looked up in Lanie's face. "I am not making fun of you." The two friends looked at each other. "Uhm… who is the father?" "Guess three." Lanie groaned cause of mental pain.


End file.
